Unattainable Love
by FanFicter123
Summary: Anri's existence consists of watching over the living world. It's a lonely afterlife; but not one he disliked. At least; not until Prince Marth Lowell stepped onto the scene. Anri/Marth.
1. Part 1

Once more, a story for a contest on Deviant Art. I havent entered it on there yet because it's not complete; but I will do so by the end of today. If you're a member of the Fire Emblem Club, then go vote for the valintine's day contest this weekend.

I love Anri, I know he's the most undeveloped character in the world in many ways; but I love him dearly. He's like Marth on Ike's steroids. Thats why I couldn't help but write this.

Review, I like knowing what you guys think.

* * *

_~Anri~_

It's funny how you can fall so much in love with someone, when you've never even met them. No, funny isn't the right word. It's _horrible_ how you can fall so much in love with someone, when you've never even met them. It's_ painful, ridiculous, aggravating, _how you can fall so much in love with someone, when you've never even met them.

In this case, the person is question would be one Prince Marth Lowell. Now; there are three very big red flags at this point for me. One, he's a prince. No, not because he's royalty, I was so myself once; but he's a _prince_, not a princess. I'd never, in my entire life nor my death, thought that I could love another man. Not that I've ever cared; love is love in my eyes, but all the same I had never thought _that_ kind of love was for me.

The second red flag is that though I might not have a problem with gay love, incest was not something that should have any place in my mind. And loving Prince Marth in the way I did was defiantly incest. The fact was, Marth was my great great nephew. The thoughts and fantasies I had should have sickened me, and yet I found I didn't care at all. I knew he was kin, and I still was so attracted to him that I just didn't care.

Third, he was underage; 16, for crying out loud! The boy was barely a man, regardless of the task set upon his thin shoulders. Sure, I'd known young nobles who had been sold off to marriage at 16, but this was different. I was older, much older; about 100 years older. And pedophilia wasn't on my list of "things to do."

Not that any of it mattered; after all, we'd never met, and we never would. My place was in the heavens, watching but not interacting. I watched Marth grow up, I watched him lose everything, and I watched him fight to get it back. Over a period of five years, I saw the young, inexperienced prince turn into a man that all of Altea- no, all of Akaniea could look up to.

At first I watched because he was my descendant; because the fate of the world depended on him; and because I had little else to do. By the time five years had passed I was watching because I wanted to see him. His slim body, moving so perfectly and flowingly with a rapier. His kind heart and naïve mindset; protected from the darkness of the world by a smile and a strength that put others before him.

If ever there was a perfect leader; it was Marth Lowell.

He grew in wisdom over the years; but never was his heart tainted with the darkness that plagues so much of mankind. It was as if the sky was pitch black, and Marth was the only star. No, perhaps that is a bad analogy. Marth was more like the sun; he seemed to light up everyone he came to contact with.

I sound… overly poetic. And pathetic. A pathetic fool struck by cupid's arrow for a boy he can never have. I don't know why I was chosen for this task, watching over Akeniea as a heavenly being. The people look to me as if I am some kind of God; I'm not. I'm nothing more than a man who fell in love with a woman and was therefore dragged into battle to save the world. Of course, then that woman was married off to someone else; and I died alone. Tragic, isn't it?

That's the way life is, it's fine with me. This job, lonely as it is, is fine with me. I don't complain much. Or at least, I didn't until he was born. Now I don't know. Life… if you can call this "life," is but a single coherent obsession. I can't draw my gaze from him. He's beautiful, and sucking me dry like a leach without even being aware of it.

I wonder if this is how the opium addicts on the streets of Altea feel. I think of him at all times; watch him all the time, and when I can't watch I think about him even more. I need to see him, and am only content in doing so. My physical body is gone, and yet I still retain my living form in the afterlife. The reasoning behind this is unclear and something I don't bother myself with, as it doesn't matter. All the same, even as a "heavenly being," I am still finding that my soul contains the capability for the seven deadly sins; and Marth's very presence brings on the lust.

How many times have I fantasized about being with him? Touching him? Caressing him? Loving him? Probably countless times. It's all I have, since I know I'll never be able to truly have him for myself. Even in his death, the prince of Altea will move on to the afterlife; and I will stay here. I can't communicate with the dead; if I could I would have patronized my two brothers for fighting so foolishly for the Altean throne after my death.

Marth will live and die without and knowledge of me or my affections for him. Even now, I watch him getting dressed and-…

"_Anri-sama, please give me strength to fight for my people."_

… He's been doing that a lot lately. Praying, that is. Praying to me… no idea that I'm actually listening. That I'd give him all the strength in the world if I could. But I'm no God, I'm just a watche-

"_And Anri-sama… Someday I hope to make it to where you are now. I would very much like to meet Anri-sama."_

Oh shut up Marth. You're so innocently naïve and cute… so sweet… It's sickening, but I love it so. Still, I would never want to curse you with this lonely eternity that I have. Be happy Marth, and live in the ignorance of my existence. Be happy.

I wish I was a God.

Then I could give you the life you deserve.


	2. Part 2

Poor Anri seems to be getting no love. For those of you reading this, thanks; I hope you're enjoying it. I'm in the process of trying to get Anri added on to the character list for Fire Emblem x_x;;;;.... poor guy.

Anyways, review, please. With a story that's getting so little attention, I haven't the slightest idea what you all think.

* * *

_~Marth~_

I can't say my life has been easy. My father thought I was a weak heir; and did everything in his power to make me strong like a true price should be. I didn't hate him for it; how could I possibly hate my father? And I know that he loved me, even if he never said it. It was just one of those things that needed no words.

Then he… died. It was so sudden; so strange. I'd heard of things like this; people dying valiantly in wars and leaving their loved ones behind; but it was so surreal to me. I think it's because I wasn't there when it happened; I never even got to see his life deprived body. If I had, maybe my mind wouldn't have been so keen on the idea of rebuking the fact. I hadn't seen my father dead; so perhaps he was still alive.

I knew this wasn't so.

As soon as I got the word of his death, I should have ceased to be Prince Marth Lowell, and instead become King Marth Lowell; regardless of my young age. However, this was not meant to be; as my throne was taken from me, or was it my father it was taken from? I don't know. To be honest, all these formalities never meant much to me. I was born a prince; but that didn't mean I had to be ambitious for power.

Anyways, my father's throne was taken, my mother slain, my sister captured; and I was left alone to flee the country, my home, with only a few knights. Not all of us got away on that day; and it's all my fault; the enemy was after me.

There's no room for guilt in my heart. Guilt will only weaken me, when I need to stand strong for my people. Their lives and hopes rest upon my shoulders; and I will not disappoint them. I swear that. I am a prince before I am a son or a brother. I am a prince before I am anything else.

I can feel how sweaty my hands are right now; though whether in anticipation or in fear I do not know. Today will be the end of it. Today I face the enemy of Anri and all Akaneia. Medeus; and I'm the only one who can stop him.

That thought sends my heart racing. Now not only Altea, but all of Akaneia's hopes rest in me. If I fail, the world will fall to Medeus' darkness. But I will not fail. I will defeat the mighty earth dragon. I will save the world.

Anri-sama, lend me your strength.

Sometimes I wonder if he's listening to me. No, I'm sure he is. I'm sure because every time I feel close to despair, I feel something envelop me, as if telling me I'm not alone. It's Anri; I'm sure of it. Someday I hope to meet him; though that won't be today. I will not die this day.

I let out a shaky breath as I look at the door before me. The door that will hold my fate, behind which Medeus waits; I must do this alone.

Alone.

Oh Anri… wrap me in the comfort of your presence.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn; Sheeda offers me a kind smile. I can see the weariness in her eyes. We all want this to end; but they're waiting for me. All I can do is nod; has Falchion always felt so heavy in my grip? No time to think now, I'm wasting precious seconds. It's time to move.

I yell something... "Onward!" or "Yaa!" or something of the like, but it all feels so surreal. Life is moving in slow motion around me, and every second ticks by at a torturous pace. My hands press against the door, it swings open, and there he stands. Medeus. _The_ Medeus.

I can't tell if I'm shaking or not. It doesn't matter; I need to concentrate. My mind is a blur; I think Medeus said something. I don't know. Suddenly his body seems to be expanding and twisting; there's a sickening sound as bones lengthen and realign. It sounds painful; what am I saying, I shouldn't feel sympathy for my enemy.

I stand in a defensive position, starring at the enemy before me. It all comes down to this. This is where it ends. Medeus is huge, golden scales rippling over enormous muscles. Eyes like red orbs of blood staring into my soul. I feel something akin to ice in the pit of my stomach, racing throughout my body and sending shivers throughout me.

"_MARTH!"_

I don't know who yelled; I don't have time to look as a giant, clawed hand shoots out at me. I jump back, it misses me by inches. I need to focus! _Anri, give me strength, _I pray, and attack. Medeus is huge and powerful, but there's a lot of mass to attack, so it's not that hard to land a hit. And with Falchion, every contact draws blood from the mighty dragon. But in return, I too am hit; thrown around the room like a rag doll, only to jump back up and attack again. I can't see the others around me, I'm not even conscious of what they might be doing. I need to kill Medeus; and it's taking all of my energy to keep concentrated upon that fact.

I can see that he's weakening; his knees already beginning to buckle under his massive weight. Blood covers the ground; most of it his, some of it mine. I'm not sure what wounds I have, the adrenaline in my body suppressing all pain. Besides; if I stop to look at my own condition, I'll lose for sure.

Once more I attack, this time going for the fatal hit. Medeus is standing with his chest exposed. If I get close enough I can…

"UWA!" Pain. So much pain. It runs through my whole body so that I can't feel where the source is. Not that it matters; I can't slow down, I'm so close. My blade shoots out, Falchion sinking deep into the flesh where Medeus' heart is. And I collapse.

I don't know if it's minutes or hours before I wake. _"Marth! Marth!" _Sheeda's voice yells over and over. I can see her, a blur above me.

"Sheeda?" my voice sounds weak. "Sheeda… did I win?..."

"_Yes… yes, Marth. Please, hold on. You're going to be alright."_

Alright? What is she talking about? Im not hurt- suddenly pain rushes through my body and I writhe. Sheeda lets out a painful cry. Am I… dying? That would explain why everything is so fuzzy; why the edges of my vision are slowly filling in to black.

Heh… I'm dying.

But I won, I beat Medeus. I saved the world. And for some reason, I'm not sad. Death isn't scary, I'll get to see dad and mom. And Anri, I'll finally get to see Anri. I wonder if he's proud of me. I wonder if I was as strong as him.

No, probably not; otherwise I wouldn't be dying. Heh… why is this so comfortable? Death is… cold… but relaxing. Kind of peaceful.

"_Marth?! Marth!"_

Sorry Sheeda, I can't stay. I'll miss you… but maybe we'll meet again in the afterlife. Until then, I'll wat-

….

"_MAAAARTHHHHH!!!!"_


	3. Part 3

Here it is, the final part. Honestly, I was only planning on having two parts, but you know how these things go. Anyways, I'm very glad to have gotten this story up, and I'm happy with it.

But what I think doesn't matter, it's up to you people. So leave a review, and be sure to check out the Fire Emblem Club's Valentine's Day Fanfiction Contest on DeviantArt.

And I will now finish He Smiles for Her; I promise.

....

Hah, I lied. Bad me. I'm actually going to do one more chapter after this, but it'll bump the rating up to M. Just because I like writing smut =fails=.

* * *

_~Marth~_

Everything is… white.

Like blinding lights are shinning into my eyes, but I don't need to wince. I look for something, anything that forms a solid shape, but there's nothin- no… wait. Lines… shapes… they're forming in my line of sight. Slowly the world around me turns 3D, and I push myself up. Is this heaven? If it is, then it's very cliché. Then again, maybe things are only cliché because they're true.

The world around me is nothing but clouds. Not a straight line in sight. As I look down I realize there are holes, and I can see the world below. My finger reaches out, touching one of the holes, and the air there ripples; the image within changing and focusing in on a specific area.

It's… surreal. A lot of things have been surreal lately; but this one takes the cake. I can see Sheeda; tears pouring down her cheeks as she clutches my bloodied body.

_My body._

It's like watching my own death; only I'm already dead. Regardless, it's all too much, and I turn away from the scene. Perhaps I should look around a bit, I can't see anyone; where's mother and father? I push myself to my feet; strange, I have a body, yet I don't at the same time; and I begin to walk around.

------------

_~Anri~_

Oh Marth, I truly wish I could give you the strength you've been asking for; but all I can do is watch. Watch as you lose precious blood, fighting against the terror that I faced myself only 100 years ago. I know you can do it, Marth. I know you're strong, maybe even stronger than I was back then. You just need to _focus_! Come on Marth!

My breath is hitched as I watch him plunge again, I can see where he's aiming; Medeus' heart. So close, just a little father… NO! WATCH OUT! MARTH!

But it's too late; I let out a cry as the pointed claw of Medeus' thumb rips through the prince; red blood staining his royal blues. No… no! Damit Marth! You should have been able to see that coming! Even as Medues falls, the breath of life leaving him, I feel nothing but sorrow.

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! MARTH! But the boy was falling, hitting the ground; as blood gushed from this lithe frame. I feel agony tearing a hole through me, as if I am the one dying, not him. Sheeda, the woman who loves him as I do, pulls Marth from the wreckage that was once the mighty earth dragon, holding him in her arms and crying out his name.

I do the same, even though he can't hear me like he can her.

Damnit Marth, don't die. Please, don't die. I want to watch you, for years to come. I want to watch you grow up, get married, have children. Death was so cruel, it would separate us forever. Damnit Marth, I love you!

But none of my cries do any good; I watch as the life leaves my prince, and I know it's over. Goodbye Marth. I'll miss you, more than you could ever know. You were the best prince a country could have asked for, and you've set the bar for the future heirs of Altea. Goodbye…

I find myself crying, tears running down my cheeks. Strange; I didn't know I was still capable of such things. I didn't know many things before Marth. And with his death, I feel a part of me dying, it's writhing away and I can do nothing to stop it. Oh Marth. I bury my face in my hands.

Oh Marth.

--------------

_~Marth~_

I stumble through the clouds in search of any other form of life. It's very strange. After all, if you think about all the people who have ever died; heaven should be packed. Yet I'm so alone, the only one, it seems. Sounds like a lonely existence to me.

My senses are slowly returning to me, I've realized I'm naked, for one. I guess that makes sense, we weren't born with clothes. Still, it's rather unsettling; so I tried to wrap some cloud around myself. When that didn't work, I tried to _make_ clothes appear on my body; still nothing. Oh well, perhaps this is natural for people here. I guess it'll just take some getting used to.

It's sort of strange to be in a place with no sound. I can hear every shift in my body perfectly, every time my hair moves as I walk, every step that I take. It's almost as if my hearing has increased exponentially; and then I hear something new. Crying? Sheeda? No, Sheeda wouldn't be here… right? Fear suddenly grips me; I knew that Sheeda loved me, but there was no way she would have tried following me, right?

Suddenly panic fills me; and I run towards the source of the sound. Finally the person comes into view. Long blue hair… Sheeda!

No… not Sheeda. I can only see them from behind, but those muscles, that body… this was not the princess of Tallis. This person was bigger, taller, and very much a _man_. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, realizing he was naked too; but that only lasted a few seconds until the figure let out a shuddered sob. He faced away from me, couldn't see me, his hands cradling his face. I felt so bad for him, but who was he? He looked… familiar; like someone long forgotten.

I approached him carefully, barely making a sound. I doubt he would have noticed anyways. My fingers touched the bare skin of his shoulder and he jumped; spinning to look at me with wide blue eyes. That face… it was so much like mine, yet… older, more manly. His jaw was more squared than my youthful curved one, his cheekbones prominent on his features; and his eyes were strong, even red and full of tears. "What's wrong?" I voiced tenderly.

-----------

_~Anri~_

My grief was cut short by a touch on my shoulder. I jumped in shock, having not received any kind of contact for a hundred years. My eyes widened on the person standing there; Marth. _Marth_. This was impossible; no, improbable. I was going insane, truly. Then he spoke, and I answered, "…You're dead." What a stupid answer; but the one I spat out none the less.

The prince only smiled warmly, _oh God that smile_, and kneeled down next to me, his hands limply laced in his lap. He was beautiful. I'd seen Marth naked before; but he was so much more beautiful here, in front of me. Every curve of his body was so smooth and symmetrical, as if it was carved by an artist. His skin, pale and flawless, even though I knew it should have been scarred from years of battle. And his eyes; those perfect pools of cyan blue. In his gaze I felt warm, safe, loved…

But a part of me rebuked it, refusing to believe in the dream.

"I know I am," Marth answered my statement. How in the heavens did he say that with such a warm smile? "But it's okay, I wasn't afraid of death."

"I know you weren't," I sighed, and he gave me a puzzled look. "I've been watching you for your entire life; I'm sorry I couldn't give you the strength you asked for."

A moment of silence passed before realization suddenly dawned on the boy. "Anri-sama?" I nod, and he beams even brighter. Suddenly his weight is on top of me, hugging me fiercely. _Who knew something so small could have such a grip, _I think, and suddenly find myself laughing.

"Oh Marth… why here? Why did you come here?" There's a hint of sadness to my voice, even as I laugh the words out.

"Here?" he pulls back, puzzled, "Isn't this where people come when they die? I mean, you're here, and-"

"No." I interrupt. "This is the watcher's post; this isn't heaven. There is no one else here. Only me." Now the frown is visible on his face, "You… won't be able to see your family, or anyone you love."

Marth's face falls, but it only remains so for a moment, "I didn't choose to come here, Anri-sama. I just… woke up."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Poor thing, forced into an eternity without those he thought he'd see in the afterlife.

---------------

_~Marth~_

My eyes wash over Anri, "Don't be sorry," I say. "Anri-sama, don't be sorry. I wanted to see you, and now I'm here. But… haven't you been lonely?"

I can see the question pains him, and I almost withdraw it, but he speaks, "It was the task entrusted unto me; lonely or not. It never bothered me, until…"

"Until?" My head tilts ever-so-slightly to the left.

"Until you were born. Everything started changing from then. I wanted to talk to you, to be with you, to meet you. But that was impossible; because even when you died you would pass on to heaven with the others."

My heart suddenly seems to be pounding out of my chest, Anri-sama thought those things of me? "Demo… ima imasu, ne?" I said, lapsing back into the old Altean language. Few spoke it these days; only the royal family members and the scholars. I quickly repeated myself in the modern language, unsure if Anri knew the old tongue. "But… Now I'm here, right?"

Anri nodded softly, "It's not the life I would have chosen for you."

"Why not? I'm not upset. Maybe I was sent here so that you wouldn't be alone. I won't be alone either, with Anri-sama."

"You don't have to call me that," he said suddenly, and my brows furrowed in question. "The… sama thing."

I nod in understanding, "Anri. Anri won't be alone either." My face rests on his bare shoulder, eyes admiring the toned muscles of his body. He looks so strong; it sends shivers running down my spine. I feel his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair, and I look up.

"Marth… you have to know… I love you."

My cheeks are red instantly, "N-nani?" There's that old language again, it's harder to control when I was caught off guard so suddenly. "W-what?"

"I know; it's insane. You're my descendant, and I shouldn't have such crude thoughts about you. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I needed yo-!!"

--------

_~Anri~_

I'm silenced in the middle of trying to explain myself to Marth when he pushes his lips against mine. It's an inexperienced kiss; but I feel myself melt under it, giving into desire and wrapping my arms around his lithe body as I kiss back with passion. It's not long before the young prince has to pull back, gasping for air. We stare into each other's eyes, neither saying a word. There's almost a greater connection we seem to have mentally, like a silent conversation through our minds.

It may have been seconds that we stayed like that, or it may have been days. Time is so hard to keep track of in the heavens. Suddenly Marth speaks. "I want to stay with Anri-sa... You. I want to stay with you."

I laugh dryly, "You don't have a choice." But he only smiles, fingers placed gingerly on my bare chest as he leans into the warmth of my embrace.

"Good."


End file.
